Prince of green forests and light
by Nickel Chickadee
Summary: The son of Galadriel and Thranduil is the heir to two elven realms.
1. A prince like the sun is born

**Hi all! Ok so I'm back, that is if you knew I existed in the first place...weep. Ok, so anyway, keeping true to my promise that I'll only upload stories if I am loosing inspiration for it or I'm done writing, I've decided to upload this story because I just have no interest in it anymore. Hopefully publishing it will help me get back on my feet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.R.R Tolkein owns Lord of the Rings**

**Ü**

**Be Happy!**

~Z~

Galadriel screamed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The pain that consumed her body was great, but it was not just that, which bothered her. She was afraid. She had not seen the outcome or what was to be of this day. She had not received any visions, and was now terrified that something would go wrong. She tried to focus on what her maidens were telling he to do as she trembled and screamed every now and then. The pain didn't go away, but Galadriel was not one to give up. She screamed again, but this time, all of the pain just washed away. Galadriel looked around in shock and confusion. _Why had the pain suddenly gone away? _She tried to ask, but her vision was blurry and she could only hear muffled voices. Galadriel was terrified. She had worked for this day for seven months. She did not want this day to be one full of regret and sadness. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life. And it was, as an elfling's screams pierced Galadriel's hearing and the atmosphere of the room grew less tense. Galadriel slowly sat up, even though her maids tried to get her to stop. _No. _She thought. _I have to see for myself. _She outstretched her thin arms towards the newborn child. _Her child._ She held him close and cradled him in her arms. Looking down at his silvery blue eyes, Galadriel's heart melted. The baby's eyes were open and his face was a little red, but he was alive. He was crying, but Galadriel wasn't annoyed. No, she could never be annoyed, for her son, her first child, was finally here. In her arms, not in her dreams. Galadriel smiled as she saw into the child's future. A young boy with long blonde hair running in the fields of Mirkwood. A young boy with silver eyes. Galadriel let a few tears of happiness fall onto the baby's face. She tenderly wiped them away before finally looking up to her maid.

"Call for Thranduil," she commanded softly.

The maid nodded and soon returned with the King of Mirkwood. The king stood in the doorway for a few moments before slowly walking over to the Lady of Lórien and kneeling by the bed. Galadriel turned and gave the baby to his father. His son captured Thranduil's heart the moment their eyes locked. The boy had wisps of Thranduil's blond hair on his small head, but he had his naneth's eyes. Galadriel felt like her heart could burst in happiness as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. She smiled down at the baby before sleep took her.

~Z~

The next day, Galadriel awoke to see her beloved husband, Thranduil, sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding their newborn son. Galadriel smiled as memories from the previous day came to her.

It had been early in the morning when Galadriel had suddenly gone into labor. It was a surprise to all, as the baby wasn't expected for another two months. Her maids had quickly helped her and a few guards had quickly gone to inform the king. Thranduil had been about to set off to Rivendell, before a guard stopped him. Thranduil would angrily snapped at the guard for delaying the trip, but when the guard told him that Galadriel had gone into labor two months early, Thranduil had immediately abandoned his horse and gone to her room. Everyone had been terrified. Galadriel's surprise meant that she had seen no visions concerning her child and being so premature, he would most likely die. Everyone had fretted and the whole palace had been in chaos for a full 12 hours. The rest of the kingdom and most likely the workers of the palace were all dying of curiosity and panic for the new prince and queen.

Galadriel slowly got out of bed. Thranduil looked up at her, before nodding. They had to put the kingdom at ease and show them that the baby was alive. So the two walked, side by side as they got onto the balcony facing all the gathered elves. Elves from all the over their realm had come to see the new prince. Thranduil smiled, it was a day of happiness to be shared by all. He stepped aside and Galadriel steeped forth. She pulled the cloth covering the baby's tender head down, the turned to the side so that everyone who had come could clearly see the sleeping baby in the Lady of Light's arms. Galadriel passed her sleeping prince over to Thranduil as he gave a little speech. Then, the two bowed to the gathered elves and walked off the balcony.

~Z~

Elrond sat with his advisors waiting for Thranduil. He was supposed to have arrived the day before but when he had failed to, they had gotten worried. They had sent messengers to Mirkwood, knowing that the meeting that they were holding was a yearly one of high importance. So, they all waited for the elven king in the halls of Imraldris, hoping to receive word from their messengers.

All of a sudden, a messenger and two guards burst into the room. Many, including Elrond stood in concern that something had happened to Thranduil. However, instead of looking upset, the three intruders were bursting with happiness.

"My lord Elrond," said the messenger as he bowed in front of his lord.

"What is it? Why has Thranduil not come?" he asked.

The messenger looked up with a smile on his face. "My lord, Thranduil has a son,"

The whole room erupted into a happy confusion. Advisers began swarming the messenger and guards, asking questions. All the races of middle earth had been waiting for this day. An heir to _two_ elven thrones had been born. Elrond stood in shock as many of the council members began arranging to leave for Mirkwood.

"This yearly meeting has been postponed," declared Elrond. The advisors cheered and spread the news throughout Rivendell that the prince of Mirkwood and of Lothlórien was born.

~Z~

Elrond, his two sons, Elladen and Elrohir, his daughter Arwen, and his wife, Celebrian, were all traveling on horseback, with many guards, towards Mirkwood. Celebrian was eager to see Galadriel. Celebrian had been the niece of Thranduil and Celeborn before Celeborn had adopted her as a small elfling. Another niece, Elloeth, had been adopted by Thranduil. Celebrian and Elloeth were complete opposites, but they were the closest of friends. Elrond was very happy for Galadriel and Thranduil.

As the adopted daughter of Thranduil and Celeborn's third cousin, Celebrian was Thranduil's niece, so she could barely contain her excitement. It had been long time since any of her family had had an elfling.

When they got there, security guards who recognized them and escorted them to Thranduil's throne room greeted them. For the first time in years, Elrond looked at his old friend. Galadriel was sitting in Thranduil's throne, holding her child, while Thranduil stood besides her watching the young elf babe's every move. They both looked up at Elrond's family. Before they could react and say their greetings, Celebrian had already run over to her good friend and new cousin.

"Galadriel!" exclaimed Celebrian as she carefully embraced her friend, remembering that Galadriel was still tired and recovering from the birth. Thranduil, who had been passed the baby, was watching to two women hug before looking towards Elrond.

"Mellon-nin. It is good to see you," said Thranduil, whose voice was uncharacteristically soft and quiet. Elrond paid no heed as he strode over to his friend, with his three grown up children, following behind. When he got to the baby, Thranduil had passed him to his naneth, as he started to cry.

"Startled, is he?" murmured Elrond as he looked upon the angelic baby in the Lady of Light's arms.

"What's his name?" inquired Arwen from her position beside her Adar.

Without looking up, Galadriel answered.

"His name is Legolas, our little leaf,"


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of someone special

**Hi all! I'm back, after a long time. I'm gonna take a break from the LOTR world for a while, as I had mentioned in my other story, Mama and Angel. I won't abandon stories, as you probably know by now, but until my inspiration rekindles, you'll have to stick with my already written long ago second chapter. **

A couple months after Legolas began to crawl, Galadriel left Mirkwood and both parents' divorced and remarried to different elves. They both decided to allow Legolas to live in Mirkwood and slowly reveal his true heritage to him.

"Ada, how come Naneth doesn't look the same as she used to?" asked a small Legolas, who was trying to draw his naneth.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'as she used to'?" he asked his young son.

Legolas frowned and concentrated, "Well, um, right now, she doesn't glow like she used to," seeing his Father's confusion, he went on to explain. "When I remember her, from when I was really little, I remember, whenever she was with me, it was like the sun had become a person. All around me there was light and warmth, but now, she doesn't glow anymore. Her voice isn't slow and calming, it's, it's different," he finished with some difficulty.

Thranduil sighed to himself. He knew that the time had come to tell the boy.

"Legolas, come here," he said as Legolas willingly got up and sat in his Ada's lap.

Legolas snuggled into his Ada's long robe and said, "You haven't changed at all, Ada,"

Thranduil smiled down at his son and stroked his blonde hair for a couple moments before beginning.

"Legolas, listen carefully. I love your naneth with all my heart, but your naneth is not the one who gave birth to you," Legolas looked up at his Ada in confusion. "Your real naneth and I loved each other a lot. But it was not a perfect love. The longer time we spent we with each other, the more we realized that we didn't really love each other. It was always us fighting with each other about everything. Then, she got pregnant. The farther she got long, the less fought. After you were born, we decided that we would not hate each other for your sake, but we both had found someone new to love. When you were born, your real naneth stayed for a while, before leaving to marry her beloved, and I married your naneth,"

Legolas stared at him, openmouthed for what felt like eternity. Finally, as if coming back to reality, he closed his mouth and looked down.

Thranduil gently tilted his son's chin up to meet his gaze. "Are you okay, ion?" inquired the concerned king. It was a lot to take in, he knew, but necessary for Legolas to understand.

Legolas stared at him for a while before nodding and resting his head on his ada's chest. "I'm okay," he said, before falling asleep.

From that moment on, Legolas would always ask his Ada of his real naneth. Ask everyone he knew with questions on his naneth. He would daydream and draw pictures of her, trying to remember what she looked like. Instead of playing with his annoying little siblings, he would sit in the trees, speaking with their old spirits, asking them if they knew about his naneth. He would write letters to her, in a journal he carried around with him.

It was a special journal that his Ada had given him. It was very small, but it could change in size, and was made of sturdy material. Before he had known, Legolas was not sure what he planned to do with his beautiful journal, so his drawings and writings were always random and followed no pattern. However, once he had been told that he had a different naneth, all his drawings had been of what he pictured her to be, all his writings were of his memories of her and letters to her. The journal's size was adjustable so that it had been strung on a mithril chain, and turned into a necklace for Legolas to wear so he could take it everywhere.

**Thank y'all!**

**Ü**

**Be Understanding! :) Plz...**


End file.
